


Rise and shine!

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't you think of anything new to say?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and shine!

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus challenge: Vacations

Merlin was just about to pull open the curtains and let the sunshine in when he stopped midway. Arthur had said he didn't have anything to do today. There were no new knights to train, no patrols to ride out to, and (Merlin's least favourite) no hunting to be done. Arthur was free to spend the day as he pleased.  
  
Merlin lowered his arms and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping prince. Arthur was still heavily under, even if his occasional tossing and turning suggested otherwise. With a devious smile, Merlin walked to the foot of the bed and lifted up the duvet. Arthur's toes twitched at the sudden rush of cold air. Merlin ducked his head under and carefully slid further onto the bed under the warm bedding.  
  
Arthur's legs were already splayed apart, so all Merlin had to do was slip between them as he felt his way forward in the dark. Arthur made soft little mewling sounds as Merlin's hands brushed up his legs towards his groin, but still he remained asleep.  
  
The prince's smallclothes were loose and the fabric soft. Merlin simply rubbed Arthur at first, coaxing him into hardness through the cloth. He breathed hot over it and pushed his nose into warmth of Arthur's balls, breathing in the scent of Arthur and a sweaty sleep.  
  
When Arthur was firm beneath his touch, Merlin slowly removed the thin layer of separating fabric (if it was midsummer, Arthur would have slept naked, why oh why couldn't it be midsummer?) and pressed a tentative kiss to the swollen flesh of Arthur's cock. Arthur sighed deeply and shifted but still didn't wake. Perfect.  
  
Merlin began to lick just the tiniest bit, little flicks of his tongue that left him wanting to take all of it in. _Not yet_ , Merlin scolded himself. He settled for sucking kisses up the thick length and reveling in the singular taste that was Arthur.  
  
He made slow but steady progress up the shaft to the head. A teasing swipe to the slit and a twirl around the tip sent a jolt through the sleeping prince and Arthur jerked awake. His knee hit Merlin's temple and Merlin groaned in sudden annoyance. The vibrating hum around his cock made Arthur do it again, but this time Merlin held him down.  
  
"Merlin!"  
  
Merlin popped off with a smack Arthur could hear even above the duvet. "Yes, sire?"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Waking you up." Merlin stroked Arthur's hard length and licked a stripe over his balls. "You are always complaining about my...methods."  
  
Merlin blinked as everything went suddenly bright. Arthur had thrown the duvet aside and was now staring down at Merlin incredulously. "Oh God," he moaned before he was able to stop himself. "Your lips, Merlin."  
  
Merlin kissed the leaking tip of Arthur's dick and looked up from under thick eyelashes. "What about them, sire?"  
  
Arthur apparently lost the ability to speak because his own lips remained parted as he did nothing but pant and gape at Merlin. Merlin took it as a good sign and rewarded himself by taking Arthur in his mouth. Arthur moaned again as Merlin's lips stretched the farther he went down.  
  
Merlin lowered his gaze to the task at hand. He couldn't help but think _finally_ and _so good_ and _wanted this for ages_. He went lower and lower until his nose hit the tuft of curls at the base and all of a sudden Arthur's hand was on the back of his head, encouraging him to keep it up, go faster and suck harder and "yeah, yeah Merlin, just like that, _fuck_ , your mouth, Merlin, your fucking _mouth_!"  
  
Arthur's fingers curled tightly in Merlin's hair and he came hard down Merlin's throat, every muscle in his body tensed as he climaxed. Merlin lapped up every drop, breathed through his nose until Arthur went limp and boneless and Merlin pulled off slowly. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and grinned wickedly up at Arthur from between his legs.  
  
"Why didn't you start waking me up like that ages ago, Merlin?"


End file.
